Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needle-carrying head for a printing machine, the needles of which are controlled by electro-magnets.
One of the difficulties faced in the design and construction of such needle-carrying heads lies mainly in the general arrangement of their several component parts and in the mounting thereof, due to the multiplicity of these parts and the necessity of maintaining the construction as a whole very compact.